the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Mannequin Wikia
Welcome to Saint Burleaux You didn’t expect to find a place that could accept you with open arms, and yet here you are, ready to leave it all behind and start over. This is your chance. Even sinners deserve redemption. Enter, child of Caine, and pave your way. Saint Burleaux is a bustling city with mixed heritage, a southern gothic haunt hidden in Louisiana, tucked between Arkansas and Texas. Even the living here are more at home during than night than day, blazing humid sun cornering most into a sundown to sunup schedule. Visitors routinely pass through on their way to New Orleans, enjoying the vibrant nightlife, odd local legends, and residents who range from eerie to downright bizarre. History is hidden in every corner, both enchanting and bloody, for those who know where to look. But for another group, Saint Burleaux is a city for outlaws, the sinners and the underdogs. Whether you seek to start anew or to hide away, this place has its arms open for you. The city grants second chances to those who look for them, but then again, it is up to you to pull your own strings. The Red Mannequin IRC We are a small, but growing Vampire: The Masquerade IRC roleplay group. We use the 20th Anniversary edition of V:TM and the clanbooks as our main sources of inspiration. The Wikia will detail all you need to know about the city of Saint Burleaux, it's places, people, and mysteries. As for other elements, will will also be listing gameplay mechanics, house rules, and so on. Character Sheets All of the character sheets are hosted on Google Docs. Please copy the sheet, and paste it onto a blank document you have made, then email it to the three STs. Kine/Human Character Sheet Ghoul Character Sheet Vampire Character Sheet Creation Character Creation - Character creation limitations for Saint Burleaux. House Rules - These need to be read fire and foremost before creating a character. Clans - Details on all of the clans, both playable and non. Clan Weaknesses - Details the weaknesses of each clan. Derangements - A list of mind disorders most commonly affecting Malkavians. Ghouls - The servants and retainers of the Kindred. Kindred Physiology - Detailing the physical and mental make up of a vampire. System Bans - A list of banned Merits, Flaws, clans, etc. Blood Bonds - How to use vitae to bend others to your will. Blood Pool Chart - Detailing how much blood is in each creature. Boons - The system of exchanged favours between Kindred. Combat - Details about how combat is conducted. Degrees of Success - What each roll description means. Disciplines - Detailing the supernatural powers of kindred. Experience Points - How you gain and how you can spend Experience Points. Feats of Strength - A chart detailing what each Strength level is capable of. Frenzy & Rotschreck - How to roleplay and roll for frenzy & the fire fear. Health Levels - Levels of damage and the penalties for such. IRC Rooms - A list of rooms in the Saint Burleaux IRC. Poisons & Drugs - What exactly happens when a vampire imbibes in drugged blood. Rolls - A listing of rolls for use in the IRC. Traditions - The laws of the Camarilla. Weapons & Armors - Detailed list of melee & firearm weapon stats, as well as armor & cover. Server Lore Court - Details of who is in the Elysium Court Non-Player Characters - NPCs that populate the city. Player Characters - Pages for the PCs written by their Players. Places - Places inside of Saint Burleaux. Saint Burleaux Newspaper - The Saint Burleaux Scripture is a local newspaper that updates irregularly, AKA when IC events happen. Glossary - A listing of useful terms pertaining to Vampire: The Masquerade. Important Links The Official Saint Burleaux Tumblr - Regularly updates with new information. Official Red Mannequin Webpage - The official website for The Red Mannequin. Old World of Darkness Dice Roller - This is the dice roller we use for the IRC. You will want to bookmark this. V20 Subnet - A Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary website which we use as our main point of reference. You will want to bookmark this. Staff Anya - Primary Storyteller [WILL BE GONE FOR JULY]. In charge of all final decisions, the IRC itself, and the main webpage. Contact at damnrightitsanya@gmail.com Lurk - Secondary Storyteller. In charge of the Tumblr, Wikia, and most of the Google Doc shenans. Contact at mindaugasvoruta@gmail.com Moose - Tertiary Storyteller - Newest addition, really good with mechanics/rolls. Knowledgeable about Malkavians. Contact at tankspanker@gmail.com Players Angel - '''Character: Katherynne Sielke '''Anya - ST - Character: Dante Miravelli NPCs Baconmoose - ST - Characters: Proxy & Mason Morelock NPCs Benji - Character: Duncan Archer Claire - '''Character: Hal Wiegler '''Eve Faye - Character: Isaac Kindley & Rabbit Silas Griff - Characters: Jeremy McCracken & Alan Garrett Heart - Character: Melanie Reyes Keiko '- Characters: Riley White & Jakko Parkka '''Kieran ' '''Kitty Leon - Characters: Hamid Al-Hassim & Wade Charles Lurk - ST - Characters: Merrin Anderson & Liliana Parzych NPCs Mojo '''- Character: Lula Thibodeaux '''Neon - Character: Kenton Blake & Emilia Fiore Pietro - Characters: Mona D'Angelo & Zeniba Burgess Rosy Salvy Steve - Characters: Luke Richard & Sam Halford Trev -''' Characters: Julius Sarchenko & Sebastian Montague '''Whenwas - Characters: Yakov Yovenko & Benjamin Cantu Latest activity Category:Browse